Another world
by rol-sa
Summary: Sometimes it is your parents who decide how the world treats you, so what would happen if two complete strangers just happened to be trying to escape the same fate. SquallxRinoa with some SelphiexIrvine. RR no flames. Ch.3 Squall and Rinoa meet.
1. I don't care for the world's eyes

Summary: Some times it is your parents who decide how the world treats you, so what would happen if two complete strangers just happened to be trying to escape the same fate in the same place at the same time.

A/N: I do not accept flames but structured criticism is welcome. Hopefully the first two chapters will be up close together to give you something more solid to review and then I will decide based on the reviews if the story is worth pursuing further. I hope that you do like what you read and that I do get to continue with this story.

* * *

"**Rinoa**" 

"**Rinoa over here**!"

"**Rinoa, Rinoa**!"

She was used to their raised voices and flashing cameras, but she never asked for it. Daughter to the singer Julia Heartily who tragically died fifteen years ago when an attempt was made on her father's life, and her father, General Caraway of the Galbadian Army. It had been a peculiar relationship but it had worked most of the time and she was living proof of that. Now there was very little of that once shinning family left. Her father was distant and that she should be so much like her mother obviously broke his heart. Never the less the papers and magazines pursued her more than they ever did her mother and her father always made sure she had the best care to keep her safe, somewhere in some way he still loved her.

She made very little effort to give them what they wanted the striking pose or fabulous smile. Three hours of playing piano and singing in the hotel where her mother had first started her career had exhausted her playfulness. She was sure to give them a quick smile but one that failed to reach her eyes before being guided safely to her car. She was appreciative of the privacy the dark windows offered her and she sank into her seat.

"Your mother would have loved tonight." She was startled by the voice but smiled softly in recognition.

"Thank you" She mouthed as she rubbed her eyes. "I forgot how much press there'd be." She mumbled as she squirmed in her seat trying to get comfortable.

"They used to hound Julia too; we never seemed to be able to escape them."

"Thanks again... for coming tonight."

"You were right if anyone one should have done a tribute to your mother it should have been her daughter." Even though tears reached her eyes they shared a small smile as he reached across and kissed her forehead. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

Some are a little luckier.

"Squall Leonhart wasn't always in the media's eye. For a long time he was just another nobody, nothing to the world he lives in now, now he's one of the most sought after bachelors of the century. He first came to the media's attention only two years ago after a search by his birth father Laguna Loire the current President of Esther city."

"Yes that's right Claire; Squall Leonhart the heartthrob melting the hearts of so many young teens has again today made an announcement that the allegations that he was to wed Quistis Treppe are nothing more than vicious lies. This isn't the first time that Squall Leonhart is said to have had these problems, only this time it wasn't the woman herself declaring this but a member of the presidential palace's staff."

"Yes, unfortunately we are not being allowed to air the woman's name for legal reasons but we do have a clip of Mister Leonhart's speech."

"As you may have heard recently there has been a rumour that I have plans to marry a young woman by the name of Quistis Treppe... There are no such intentions. This is a lie and nothing more. Another vicious attack on my private life..."

"Aww Squall you cut off the best part." The cheery voice was that of his sister Ellone.

"Whatever." You never would have guessed from her behaviour but Ellone was in fact the elder of the two. Her brother's stern and silent demeanour however seemed somewhat more mature than her playful childish antics.

"We could always just watch it on another channel." She chirped with a sinister smile as she snatched the remote from his hands.

"Ellie!" His voice never changed much when he got angry but he did sound sterner and she turned the TV off as quickly as she had turned it on. She looked like a child that had just been scolded, that was until her smile crept through.

"I'm just playing with you Squall."

"I didn't ask for this Ellie." He raised his left hand to his forehead as he frowned. "Why do I have to get all the attention you're Laguna's daughter too."

"Yes but I'm also not his birth daughter which makes you the lucky guy that's next in line for Esther's presidency." She seemed much calmer and more adult like as she settled in the arm chair.

"About that, why the hell don't they just elect someone like the rest of the world?"

"Hey despite all the 'magical' technology Esther's really a pretty backwards kind of place. I guess everyone's just stuck in their ways." Ellone watched him thoughtfully as he sighed heavily. "Look if it's really that bad I have a place where you can get away from all of this. I mean not a soul will know who you are..."


	2. A quiet little town called Winhill

A/N: Heres the second chapter. Please read and review, I do accept anonymous reviews as I do like to know every readers thoughts. If you believe there are any major changes needed please let me know but I will not tollerate flames.

* * *

Quite how he'd managed to get to this secluded village without as much as one member of the press following he did not know, but whatever Ellone had done he was grateful for it. Already there was a pleasing silence to the place as he approached. It only struck him when he finally entered the village just how startlingly quiet it truly was. He wanted to laugh at himself for expecting there to be a herd of paparazzi waiting for him on the old stone cobbled streets. He was fully aware of the people peering out at him from behind their netted curtains but it was a much more pleasing kind of attention than being mobbed by press. Feeling somewhat lost despite how small everything was by comparison with Esther he hesitantly tried to catch a flower girl's attention.

"Yes, can I help you?" Her red hair shone brilliantly in the light and was complemented by the yellow sundress and emerald cardigan she wore.

"I'm lost." Never one for many words he stayed true to his form, ever doubtful that she didn't really know who he was.

"If you're looking for Deling city or the army missile base I'm afraid your way off." Squall frowned at the statement.

_How would someone possibly get lost looking for one of those places?_

"No I'm looking for this house." He fumbled with a small map Ellone had given him. The girl seemed somewhat sceptical of him upon viewing the map.

"Are you sure, we don't exactly get many visitors."

"Yeah." He was surprised he hadn't yet developed a nervous twitch in his right eye because his head felt like it might explode it this girl didn't start believing him soon. She offered him a coy smile before pointing down a narrow dirt track.

"You need to go straight down there and over the bridge. That house is just after the pub on your left." She studied his face before continuing. "That scar doesn't look too good are sure you're alright?" His hand involuntarily moved to the scar running across his face.

"Fine." He nodded to thank her but did little more past that as an attempt to be friendly. Hopefully she'd get the message that he wasn't a people kind of person although he doubted it.

He did as she had told him and followed the little dirt track taking heard of the chocobo signs posted left, right and centre. Even jumping back in shock at one point as a small chicobo ran straight across his path. Shaking his head he continued on until he was met with another cobbled part of town. Crossing the bridge he glanced to the pub on his left as he past. He couldn't tell for certain if it was still a working pub or just housing now but the girl had used the term pub. Maybe he'd look into it sometime. There as he had been told right next to the pub was a small house that practically screamed Ellone at him. Taking out the keys she had given him he went about trying each one in the lock. After finally finding one that fit he pushed open the door and walked straight into the kitchen. Dropping his bags by the side he shut the door behind him. This was definitely going to be different to Esther.

* * *

"I want to go away for a while." She intertwined her fingers as she approached her father's desk hesitantly.

"A holiday?" he barely looked up from his paper work.

"Not exactly, I want to get far away for a while, somewhere where I won't be recognised or at least a chance to travel around for a bit until I can lose the press." This caught his attention. She could see him thinking as his mouth tightened in one corner. Calmly he set the pen on the desk and crossed his arms over his chest as he leant back in his chair.

"I'll send for Biggs and Wedge to accompany you then."

"No... I need to go alone, besides those two only draw more attention to me than I do."

"Rinoa I don't want you in any danger."

"Please Caraway you know I can hold up my own do you really think all those lessons went to waste? I just can't do this whole press thing anymore I never asked to be the child of famous parents. Do you know they've swamped the gates again? I can't even relax in my own home because one of them might find a way in." the desperation on her face must have meant more to him than she imagined because before she knew it he already had a small black book out on the table and had begun flicking through the pages.

"I may know somewhere. Just give me a little time to make some calls. Can you do that?" She gave him a weak smile as she tucked a stubborn section of hair behind her ear.

* * *

He had spent the first hour opening a few windows to try and get the stagnant air out of the place and tucking his clothes away in the upstairs room. He'd wiped down a few surfaces and despite a few randomly placed objects belonging to him the place still looked empty, like it hadn't been touched in years. He decided that with the afternoon quickly drawing to a close it was best that he went and fetched a few supplies from the small store he had passed on the way in to the village. The air was still warm and he left his jacket discarded on the bed where he had thrown it. He'd be warm enough in just his t-shirt.

Upon closing the door and turning his back to the world in an attempt to remember which key he had used to open the door he was greeted with the voice from earlier that day.

"Hello again." He glance at her over his shoulder and gave her a nod. "So are you moving in here then?" Satisfied that he had somehow managed to lock the door he stared questioningly at her. "It's just that you know there isn't much here for holiday makers around here so I figured that you must be moving here."

_She talks too much._

"I don't know how long I'll be here." It was honest enough he didn't, Ellone had said the house was there for as long as he needed. She giggled to herself before speaking.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, my name's Sophie."

"Squall." Not being one for the company of others he set off on his way.

"You really don't have the best manners do you?" She didn't sound particularly angry and he felt no guilt in saying the next word to leave his mouth.

"Whatever."

* * *

"I think I might have found somewhere for you to go but I really would feel better if you would at least go with someone." Rinoa shrugged.

"I can't go with anyone that will draw any attention to us... me." Her father racked his brain for a moment.

"Wait I have a soldier I've just refused him some leave, went on about how upset his girl friend was going to be. You remember that little girl you went to nursery with short brown hair always hyperactive?"

"You mean Selphie?"

"I believe that is the name that came up in the conversation. Why don't I bring him in for a word this evening see how he feels about taking some sort of extended leave?" She turned away thoughtfully and nodded her head.

"Thank you... you really didn't need to do all of this."

"Nonsense, you're my daughter and I need to have you feel safe. Now if everything checks out with this lad then I'll make some arrangements for accommodation and transport out there."

"I'll talk to you at dinner. You can tell me then." She made her exit as he reached for the phone.

"Hello Sara could you please find me a number for an Irvine Kinneas, I believe he was booked in for about noon today... No, no you needn't call him I shall do that myself... yes... uhuh... perfect, thank you Sara."

* * *

"So you're the young lad Sophie was telling us all about." This puzzled Squall as he paused before placing the basket of good by the till. The elderly woman smiled, her wrinkles exaggereated by the action. "Don't worry we're a pretty tightly knitted community word gets around fast."

"Apparently so." He muttered as the woman began to pack his items.

"Our young Sophie does seem quite taken with you, though mind you there aren't that many people her own age around here."

_Does everyone here talk this much or do I just attract the eccentric in everyone I meet?_

"So where are you from?" He raised his eyes to meet hers and studied her carefully, did she know? She couldn't... could she?

"Just another City. No where important." She smiled and the skin at the edges of her eyes wrinkled even more.

"Winhill must be a big change for you then."

"I guess so." Again he meet her gaze as she tapped a few keys on a very old fashioned till.

"Well that comes to fifty-three Gil." Squall nodded and rummaged in his back pocket from which he pulled out a leather wallet and handed her the money.

"Don't worry about the two Gil." He mumbled as he shoved his wallet back and gathered up the two brown paper bags. The woman had obviously heard him and she smiled gratefully.

"You take care." She called after him as he left the shop.

* * *

"Hello Irvine, I'm sorry about calling you out again." The man sat opposite him tilted his hat up and gave the general a scrutinising look.

"I am curious as to why I was called back." The general smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course. I believe something has come up to which I believe you're dilemma may just be the answer." He tilted forwards on his seat.

"I'm listening."

"I believe you mentioned a Selphie in our earlier discussions."

"Selphie Tilmitt yes what of it?"

"Selphie and my daughter used to be friends. I know this may not have been the kind of leave you were expecting but I would like you and your girlfriend to escort my daughter on a trip she wishes to take."

"This is all sounding a bit peculiar, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Not at all. Maybe I'm not wording this correctly. I want you to take paid leave for the foreseeable future, all major expenses paid by myself the only catch is that I would like yourself and Selphie to go with my daughter."

"The media attention she receives, that ain't exactly our kind of thing."

"Don't worry the exact aim of this trip is to escape all that unwarranted media attention." Irvine rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he stared down at his boots.

"Why me?"

"You're the best sharpshooter the Galbadian army has to offer and I need someone around who will be able to keep my daughter safe. So what do you say?"

"Let me get this straight you want to offer me and my girlfriend an all expenses paid trip to wherever, for Hyne only knows how long just for following you're daughter?"

"If that's how you see it then yes." Again he readjusted his hat before extending his hand.

"You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

"So how did it all go?" The General had barely made it to his seat before his daughter began hounding him with questions. He almost laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Could I at least seat myself before you being throwing a multitude of questions my way?" She grinned shyly and picked up her fork to poke at her food with. "Everything went fine."

"Selphie... I haven't seen her for such a long time I wonder what she's like now."

"If the young man's near panic attack in my office earlier today was anything to go by then I'd imagine that she's no different from how she used to be."

"I hope we still get on. So where exactly are you planning on sending the three of us anyway."

"Somewhere safe. Even walls have ears in these places Rinoa you should know that better than anyone after last year. I mean what with that boy and..."

"Can we please not talk about that?" Her fork clanged against her plate at her father's words.

"Of course." He ate a few fork full's of his food while Rinoa simply seemed to poke at hers before finally eating some of her vegetables. "I have arranged for you to leave this evening hopefully you'll arrive at your destination tomorrow morning."

"Everything's ready then?"

"Everything."

"This means a lot to me... thank you."

"You can thank me all you want later on but right now I'd like to see you eat your food instead of just playing with it." She smiled widely and did as she was told.


	3. Who the hell invite you

A/N: Sorry about the long wait but I'd hit a serious anti-creativity wall which has fortunately gone and not a moment too soon with Uni starting again in less than a month.

* * *

Rinoa approached the aircraft cautiously, what if someone had caught wind of what was happening everything would be destroyed. She placed her two suitcases on the ground to look up at the impressive aircraft. It wasn't exactly the height of luxury but anything was good enough if it meant leaving here and an army aircraft meant people would be like likely to assume she was inside. When she looked back she noticed the running figure only about three metres from her and braced herself for the impact. Quite unexpectedly instead of being forced to the ground by the force of the running figure she felt a pair of arms wrap around her as the small frame made her stumble backwards.

"Rinny!" As she prized the smaller girl with the vice like grip away from her she saw the brilliant green eyes staring at her and the brown bob that seemed to defy gravity in exactly the same way it had when they were young. A bright yellow dress reached just to the middle of her thighs making Rinoa wonder just how exactly the girl managed to stay warm in the cold night air.

"Selphie?" The girl's brilliant smile radiated from her and Rinoa couldn't help but welcome its contagious nature quickly pressing the girl back against her in a firm hug.

"The papers don't do you justice miss Heartily." The charming masculine voice sounded out from behind the girl who had captured her attention. Stood before her now was a young man probably no older than herself his attire somewhat cowboy-ish in nature. A charming but cheeky smile crept over his lips his grey eyes warmed with the smile. He held his hand forward as a means of a greeting. "Irvine Kinneas, at your service." He tipped his hat with his other hand and waited for her to take the outstretched one. She was slightly taken back when instead of shaking her hand he kissed the back and she smiled nervously.

"You know anyone would think your girlfriend wasn't stood right in front of you the way you're carrying on." Selphie's voice was filled with annoyance as she glared coldly at the man she had declared her boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah sorry Selph I didn't see you there." A smile crept across his lips as he tried and failed to keep up his sweet an innocent act suddenly looking down on her to emphasize the dramatic difference in their height. Selphie's hand swiftly connected with the back of his head and Rinoa had to hold back her laughter as the small girl scolded her partner while he continued to tower over her.

"Hello Irvine." Immediately the boy straightened up and became much more serious saluting in the direction of the voice. "At ease soldier there's really no need for that." The voice assured as it approached a friendly hand resting on the young man's shoulder as he passed. Caraway stood just beside Irvine studying the young girl he had once known. "Hello Selphie it's wonderful to see you well." Selphie spun around to face him and smiled charmingly.

"Oh hello General Caraway, it's nice to see you again too. It's been a while." He smiled and nodded.

"Yes it has, just before..." A sudden wave of sorrow washed over the father and daughter.

"Dad..." He smiled warmly at the word forcing the smile past his watery eyes; it had been a long time since she had meant that word.

"You two take care of this one." He approached Rinoa and encased her in his arms, "You look after yourself and don't you dare forget to call! I love you baby girl." He kissed the top of her head as she leant into his protective hold.

"I love you too dad." She whispered into his chest as she hugged him tightly back.

* * *

Winhill wasn't particularly big even by village standards and Squall soon found that he had explored all he felt there was to see. Currently he had headed just outside of the village to determine what the fiend level was like. A few smallish creatures had popped up but nothing compared to some of the much larger ones found outside of Esther. While Winhill was a pleasingly small and quiet place Squall doubted that there would be much there to keep his mind occupied and in some way he began to wonder if maybe his life wasn't so bad after all.

_Stupid, I can't handle all that press it make me feel like a child, so helpless._

He shook his head, those thoughts wouldn't help him. One more quick glance around at the fields surrounding Winhill and he decided to turn back. Maybe the village would be busier now it was nearing mid morning.

* * *

They had only arrived a few hours prior and had regrettably had to wake the owner to the hotel just to get into their rooms, but Rinoa had not been able to sleep. It was nearing ten thirty and she assumed that the village would be livelier than it had been at their arrival. She quickly changed into a pair of black denim jeans and sky blue vest top with a set of stylised angel wings on the back; she shoved on a pair of ankle boots and rushed out of the stuffy hotel room.

She paused as she reached the exit to the hotel her hand resting on the handle. She had been eager to test the people here to see if anyone recognised her before she committed herself to staying but now she wasn't so sure. What if she opened that door and someone did recognise her? What if they told the world where to find her? Would it mean the last hiding place would be gone? She wasn't sure she could live in a world with nowhere left to hide. She closed her eyes and allowed her hand to slip from the metal beneath it with a small sigh.

"Going out?" She whipped around at the sound of Irvine's voice and saw him leaning on the banister railing his hat hanging from his finger tips.

"Are you spying on me?" He laughed at the question and shook his head.

"I'm waiting for Selphie but I didn't want to interrupt that argument you were having with yourself."

"I was not!" She stomped her foot on the floor like a small child her hands curled into fists at her sides.

"Sure..." He smiled at her but it was a warm smile unlike the smart ass smirk she had expected. "I don't think you're exactly what I expected." He put on his hat and quickly returned to using the banister as a leaning post.

"I've lost a lot, maybe the best part of myself."

"No, I guess what I mean to say is that you aren't the stuck up rich girl I expected."

"Aren't I?" He shook his head and she gave him a questioning glance.

"I've met worse." She smiled at his joke of a response almost laughing and he seemed to delight in the action.

"Ok I'll take your word for it."

"Still going out?" He asked nodding towards the door. She chewed on the inside of her lip as she considered it.

"I don't suppose you and Selphie want some company?"

"What company, huh?" Selphie's voice reached them long before she did as she hopped down the stairs still trying to put on one of her shoes. Irvine grabbed her just before she missed the next step and encouraged her to sit down while she fastened her foot wear. Rinoa admired the way they fit as a couple and smiled longingly for the same love she had seen in her mother.

"Rinoa's a bit worried about looking around the village for the first time she wandered if maybe she could come with us." A big grin spread across Selphie's face at the suggestion.

"Sure, give us the chance to catch up. And talk about that amazing concert you did at that hotel."

"You were there?"

"Sure Selphie follows every bit of news they bring out about you I can't even remember the last concert she missed." Irvine rolled his eyes at the girl sat next to him and Rinoa's eyes watered at the smaller girl's determination. "And you don't want to know how much she talks about you."

"Why?" She asked as she glanced between the ornate wooden structures to focus on the girl.

"Because I missed you, for two years you just vanished off the face of the earth and then you never got in touch."

"I thought you'd have forgotten me." Selphie practically skipped to the bottom of the stairs then looked down at her feet as she spoke.

"I lost my best friend and when you started singing I went along just in case you saw me and remembered. I thought if you saw me again then I'd get my best friend back." She opened her mouth to speak but her eyes had welled so much with tears that she didn't dare should they fall.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered using the back of her hand to discourage the tears. Selphie laughed nervously as she ran over and gave her a tight hug.

"You didn't hurt me I understood why, I just missed you." She brushed under her friend's eyes to catch any tears that had fallen. "Come on let's look around town, I saw us pass by a shop with some really pretty dresses in the window." Irvine shook his head as Selphie ran out of the hotel. He rested a hand on her shoulder as he passed.

"Let's go Rinoa."

* * *

Still slightly curious to see exactly what Winhill had to offer entertainment wise he had decided after his return into the village to take a wonder along a small road of shops he had seen. Although thinking about it as he wondered from one to another he was beginning to regret his decision. For every one he entered there was a person of middle age or old that had been informed of his arrival to the village by Sophie. And in each one they spoke about him almost as if he weren't really there, saying how handsome he was or how it was lovely that Sophie finally had someone about her age around. It was like sitting in front of the girl's parents or grandparents every time it happened and all he had done was acknowledge the girl's existence not ask her to marry him. It was almost like being back at home except they didn't have a clue who he was.

He paused before entering the next one unsure if he could actually continue to torture himself by listening to another person acting like he was oblivious to what they were saying. He turned away from the entrance to head back to the house and paused again. If he did that he'd just be annoyed through sheer boredom, maybe it was better that it was other people causing his annoyance and not himself. Sighing he prepared himself quickly before entering.

A small bell ran as he entered but there was already a busy atmosphere within the store that had caught the shopkeeper's attention. The shop was filled with cloths dating from several key eras, everything seemed a bit mix and match but somehow the woman that owned it had made it work. A woman probably in her late thirties with red curls that reached no further than her chin was smiling from behind the counter as she watched the interactions of three people roughly his age. She looked over and offered him a slightly wider smile before turning back to the others.

"Oh this is perfect, I love it isn't it gorgeous, oh look Irvine." A small girl in a short yellow summer dress was addressing a much taller young man who simply smiled awkwardly at the girl as she admired it in the mirror sitting the item over her own clothes with the hanger wrapped around her neck. The boy she had presumably called Irvine shrugged in the direction of another girl whose back was to him. Her raven hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail, and on the back of her top were a set of angel wings.

"Wasn't she wearing one like that yesterday?" The girl spoke in a hushed voice so as to not wake the other from her dream like state as she admired the piece of clothing. He couldn't place it but her voice sounded familiar yet he knew he'd never met her; he shrugged it off as his mind playing tricks just to keep him entertained. The boy glanced to the smaller girl to be sure she wasn't looking and nodded in response. Squall dismissed them as he turned his attention to a rail of jackets not far from the raven haired girl.

He quickly found one that he liked, a leather jacket similar to the one he always seemed to wear on with short sleeves and a griever emblem on the sleeves. He took it out from the rail and stepped back to admire it. However he wasn't the only one that had stepped back at that moment in time and he felt the raven haired girl collide with his shoulder.

* * *

Rinoa spun around to see who she had bumped into, she didn't remember hearing anyone entering the shop but then again she didn't expect to with all the noise Selphie was making. Her hand instantly rested on their forearm as a form of apology, the muscles flexed slightly at her touch.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise..." their eyes instantly widened in recognition of each other, "You? What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here?" He seemed just as startled by her presence and quickly shrugged off her hand.

"This is just great; he's going to ruin everything!" Her words were directed at her companions who had decided it looked safer to stay well out of the pair's way.

"Me?"

"Yes you, mister every girl in the world wants me!"

"What about you? Doesn't every man on the planet want you? Oh but we all know how that ends." Her mouth gapped in horror that he should mention something so personal and haunting. Instantly she gritted her teeth and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine have it your way."

"Fine... whatever"

"Selphie no." Irvine warned off the small girl with a stern voice but it did little to hinder the growing smile on her face.

"Don't you think..."

"No don't think Selphie just go." He interrupted her pointing towards the swinging door that Rinoa had practically run out of.

"But they're so..."

"No they are not! Just don't Selphie, because if Rinoa doesn't kill you for it then he will."

"But..."

"No!"

"I just..."

"No." Irvine smiled awkwardly at the young man in question as he pushed Selphie towards the door.

"Don't you..."

"No!"

"It won't be..."

"No!"

"But they're so cute." She blurted out before he could stop her, at least he could be thankful that he'd managed to get her outside before she'd said it and that Rinoa was too far away to hear her.

* * *

Please review when you read it means alot to have people help you improve your stories.


	4. Are you drunk

A/N: Sorry about any delay Uni's started up again so I'm having to focus on that more than my stories.

* * *

Selphie had driven her insane with all sorts of bemusing questions to which she could not find the root cause. Irvine had been of little help but she suspected that he had more than one reason to try and shush Selphie every time he though she wasn't looking. She was. She didn't care to hear those reasons. If Selphie was still the girl she had once known then she probably knew all too well what the cogs turning in that small girl's head were leading to maybe she just denied herself the pleasure of believing she would or could do such a thing to a friend. 

She was too busy and lost in her own world to much care. She was angry, fuming in fact, that he could be so... so arrogant. How dare he ruin her only escape? How dare he?

* * *

_How dare she show up here clear as day!_His mind mumbled away contently to itself with constant smart remarks and crude comments about the raven haired girl. He shoved his clothes back into his duffel bag with the greatest force he could muster a wonder they hadn't come straight out the other side. If she wasn't a girl he was sure he would have more than likely used that force on her. But she was. And she would have had to have thrown the first punch male or female.

The phone call to his sister and been trying on his frazzled temper. Every time he believed he couldn't be any more enraged she somehow managed to do so to him. Another wonderful trait of hers, he wondered if somehow perhaps the two young women were related, they seemed to share the same level of annoyance, maybe they had conspired to make his life hell. No Ellone had to be worse and what did he care if it was a conspiracy? Everyone else seemed to have one or more about or against him, why not them?

Each time he repeated the words, "I'm coming home" she'd just ask why or mutter something about gluttony for pain or was it punishment, whatever, he didn't care anyway. He didn't understand half the sayings she recited to him and he didn't know why she bothered she always got the same answer. Anyway she knew it only made things worse. She'd even used Quistis Treppe as a means of trying to persuade him to stay. Of course he hadn't actually explained or even referred obscurely to the real reason why he was coming home just that he was. She only would have tried to make him stay more. He wished she had a different taste in music than that beautiful sombre voice.

He cursed himself as he stared disapprovingly at the heavily creased train timetable he had pulled from his back pocket. _Brilliant, just brilliant! Did I ever mention you're a complete moron Squall Leonhart?_ He had timed the walk from the station to here upon his arrival; apparently the Garden schools had their uses. An hour that was all; it'd take him an hour. And the next train, well... that was a little different. One problem with being in the middle of nowhere public transport remains something of a mystery to these people. He'd have to wait two days for the next passing train. Just what he needed two more days to bump into her. He hoped he was old enough to drink here.

* * *

She was still fuming when she returned to the hotel, although she did managed an apologetic smile at the hotel owner after nearly removing the door from its hinges upon her entrance. Somehow she had managed to shake off Selphie, Irvine's doing no doubt. She had hesitantly approached the desk tarring her chocolate brown eyes from the small piano hidden beneath the stairs. The owner winced at her request to play the said instrument but had nevertheless allowed her to do so.

There was something calming and yet sorrowful about the way her fingers glided and rolled across the surface of those ivory keys. She remembered vividly the first day she had sat at her mother's grand piano at only the age of four. She had been fascinated, enthralled by the magic of the sounds produced by the keys. It had taken her some time but she had taught herself to play a rather disjointed version of 'twinkle twinkle little star' within a few weeks. She had been so excited about showing her mother that she had forgotten all the rules she had broken by sitting at that piano let alone by playing it. Her mother had been kind and smiled, her obvious disobedience over looked for her creativity. Her father had failed to see it in the same light, he had been very angry. Her mother had calmed him and she must have seen something there because she spent some time each day for the last year of her life teaching her to play. Like she had known something would happen and wished something of herself into that fragile vessel of a girl.

Over time classical had become her favourite along with anything that would sombre her mood to a suitable level. She despised her own voice it did so little justice to her mother's so she made it dark and sober fitting for the harsh reality she had endured. People seemed to sympathise, was it sympathy or something deeper? Each human's inner desire for darkness, eternal sleep if only to save another from a frightful fate or maybe to save one's self. She had very little understanding of what those people saw in her music she thought for some time that if she were a person completely separate from her work that she would find herself very much repulsed by its depressing sway of moods.

Such a short time she had been seated there tapping lightly on the keys to produce a melancholy and yet heartening tune all too familiar to her ears. She resisted the urge to sing along or even hum her voice just that tiny bit lower in pitch than her mother's making it feel like another song when she sang. It struck her how easily forgotten her problems were when she played, even if it did bring deeper rooted problems back. She loved her mother her death had been wrong but there was nothing she could have done at just under six years to help her, nothing. She tried every day to tell herself that and she knew it was true but she couldn't let go of her mother hers was the only real love Rinoa had ever truly had and she couldn't let go because if she did she would lose that love forever.

In a matter of moments she became nothing more a crushed mass of what was once a brilliant joy filled little girl sprawled across the tops of those monochrome ivory keys sobbing into the darkness or her raven locks. Wishing that those warm motherly arms would wrap themselves around her being just once more. Just once more...

* * *

Squall Leonhart wouldn't have exactly called himself a drinker and he most certainly would not have been the first person to suggest they 'go out to the pub'. But in his world a pub is very different from this, not really a pub at all he isn't sure such a thing exists anywhere but here. It's dark in here but not so that it hinders your vision. Soft piano music plays faintly in the background forget to listen out for it and you wouldn't even notice it was there. A few lone drinkers have dotted themselves around the place sinking back into the dark velvety colours of the room. Almost nothing more than shadows. The smell of the lily-like flowers dotted around the room reminds him of Ellone and Laguna. It's early and he expects this is as empty as the place becomes while open. A charming middle aged woman stands behind the bar and for a second he almost sees the face of his mother in place of hers, a trick of the mind nothing more. Her short precise curls sway as he approaches her.

He is twenty years of age soon to turn twenty-one and yet he feels his palms begin to get clammy and he can almost feel the sweat running down his forehead. Of course it is nothing but his imagination and nerves that if he can't get a drink he isn't sure he can make it through the next two days. The woman smiles as she takes his order and his heart drops back where it belongs its thudding falling from his ears. She waits until his fingertips touch the glass before asking after his age, he must have looked like a chocobo caught in headlights because she just laughs and tells him to sit himself down.

He seats himself at the bar; chances are he's going to be there a while and the one drink won't suffice.

* * *

She's been stood there for what feels like an eternity the white fluffy material of her towel tied firmly around her while the second flops in her face after she unsuccessfully twisted it up into a turban. She's freezing stood there in her bathroom staring at a clouded mirror. With one swift sweep of her arm it's as if someone has just melted a line through a field of snow. She can see her reflection now her tired eyes circled with the black of her makeup. The corners of her mouth twitch up into a smile as she observes how ridiculous she looks. Her raven hair all twisted and tangled flops down onto her shoulders as her second towel falls away. Her lips and cheeks still flushed from the heat of the shower despite how cold she feels by comparison now. She quickly decides that some clothes are in order at least.

Walking out into her room she is more than stunned to find Selphie sat idly on the end of her bed. Instinctively she reaches for the knot in her towel and grips it with a grip of death.

"Hey!"

"Selphie how did you get in my room?" It was like someone just clicked their fingers and had woken the girl when she next spoke.

"Oh the owner said I should come check on you after your little 'episode' earlier." She even punctuated the words in the air to exaggerate her meaning.

"Well I'm fine." She was being oddly blunt but she was stood there in just a towel.

"Are you sure? 'Cause he said it was kinda bad."

"Yeah I'm sure and well... I wouldn't mind getting dressed." She brushed some of her wet hair over her shoulder and shuddered as the cold air hit her bare skin.

"Oh ok." She got up to walk out the door but paused, "Hey Irvine's been bugging me about going up to the pub tonight ever since he found it, it doesn't really seem like my kind of thing wanna tag along?"

"Um sure, again Selph really like to get dressed now." The girl smiled as she practically skipped to the door.

"Ok well I think Irvine wants to grab dinner and then go." She waved bye with one hand as she disappeared behind the door to her room. Taking her key she made sure she was alone in her room. Slowly her hand eased up on the knot of the towel. Although she had to admit she now felt completely paranoid.

* * *

Dinner was always served at around six in the evening just as breakfast was only for a few short hours. She couldn't complain however there was something about the routine of it that she found somehow comforting. She smiled as she approached Irvine and Selphie who were already there waiting for her. Irvine look much less like a cowboy with the absence of his hat and instead he was dressed in a faded pair of jeans and a purple shirt. No doubt it had been by Selphie's guidance. Selphie was out of yellow since the first time Rinoa had met her at the plane. Instead she wore a long green jumper that matched the shade of her eyes over and pair of jeans similar in tone to Irvine's. She only knew this because Irvine had stood to greet her and Selphie had turned to watch her approach.

"Wow, I wish I had more of a figure." Rinoa smiled at Selphie's form of a compliment as the smaller girl glanced down at her smaller chest.

"No need Selph I think you look gorgeous the way you are." Irvine kissed her on the cheek as he approached Rinoa to help her to her seat.

"How did you ever find such a gentleman?" Rinoa quizzed the smaller girl distracting her from her chest.

"Hey he had to be trained a little too." Rinoa smiled.

"Well in that case remind me to send them your way first." Selphie smiled widely at her attempt at a joke while Irvine pulled a face that suggested he took great offence to the statement or that he was a bumbling idiot they weren't sure which.

"Looks like some of us are in need of some manners!" Irvine's tone was playful and Rinoa responded by sticking out her tongue. Irvine rolled his eyes dramatically, "Well this just won't do at all, they can't seriously expect me to dine with such... such... cavewomen!" the posh accent he had put on had both of the girls trying their best to hold back their laughter. Rinoa couldn't help but notice the wolfish grin he sent in Selphie's direction making her feel like something of a third wheel.

Dinner was interesting, neither awkward nor comfortable especially not when the hotel owner's wife had given her that sympathy smile as she served them their meals. Only just a day away from home and she had almost forgotten that horrid look of pity. She had been pleasant smiling and joking with her companions but her mind had been far away for most of the meal, the horrible event Mister Leonhart had mentioned, the loss of her mother. It was a heavy world that lay across her shoulders Hyne must have hated her it was the only reason she could think of. She barely touched her desert appetizing as it looked she didn't feel much like it. Something about her sadness whisked away her desire for food. She had been so entranced by her thoughts that Irvine was practically shaking her at the end of the meal.

"Hello earth to Rinoa."

"Anyone there?"Selphie asked while waving her hand before her face. Rinoa shook her head to awake her from her dream like state.

"Just thinking..." She muttered.

"Well no more thinking today ok? We're going to try and have some fun tonight so no miss grumpy face." Selphie did her best sad Rinoa impression and a smile spread across her lips. Irvine rolled his eyes.

"She thinks it'll be like back home."

"I don't care how boring it is in there me and Rinoa are going to have some fun!"

"You are?" Irvine seemed baffled by the statement.

"Apparently we are." Rinoa offered as Selphie dragged her away to collect her purse. Irvine shook his head and left through different doors which lead out to the hotel's reception area.

* * *

Selphie had chatted away constantly as they walked up to the bar from the hotel. Rinoa was grateful she wasn't really sure she could have made small talk without falling uncontrollably into a broken mess like at the piano. It also gave some form of distraction to her mind. Irvine had remained fairly quiet too just holding onto to Selphie as they walked. She felt like a burden. 

"Here we are!" Selphie announced in excitement. Rinoa raised her eyes from the cobbled street and stared at the dark outer wood work. She liked it already, so different from the dazzling hotels and clubs in Deling city it fitted her mood that much better too. She shuddered as the warm air from inside mixed with the cold breeze when Irvine opened the door.

"Alright?" Irvine asked as they stepped inside. She nodded in response it was a beautiful mix of rich mahogany woods and velvety fabrics, they melded together as if there were no difference where one ended and another started. The dark colours sank easily into the dimmed lighting, the darkness a great comfort to her soul. It inspired her made her want to play. Irvine ushered them off into a corner booth and then left to collect something to drink. The place wasn't particularly busy, at least not by Deling city standards and he quickly returned with three drinks.

Selphie happily raised her colourful mixture to her lips and sipped at it, Irvine took a swig of his beer but Rinoa sat there with her fingertips wrapped around the freezing bottle in her hands. She liked the distraction the numbness of her fingers caused. Her eyes drifted around the room of their own accord and she was glad for the first time that day that Selphie and Irvine were too entrapped by one another to notice her stare into space. She excused herself from their company and proceeded to the bar to ask for directions to the ladies room.

* * *

He was beginning to feel the effect of the alcohol he had consumed. In reality that was a lie he'd been feeling the effect for some time and somewhere a coherent though arose questioning whether or not his legs could still carry him. Maybe he'd spent a little too long here, perhaps the barmaid had though so too because long ago she had placed a large glass of water before him. He decided that it might be beneficial to him to drink that water.

Through the sloshing liquid before him he saw her approach the bar. How she enraged him, how he wanted to strangle to life from her and yet how amazing she looked in that simple outfit. He tried to convince himself that at that particular moment in time even the enormous Shumi Called Norg would have seemed like the most beautiful person on the planet he didn't believe it not for a second. Was it even humanly possible to be drunk enough to think so? He doubted it. He managed to make out the barmaid pointing something out to her and she quickly disappeared. Somewhere inside of him his mind sighed, he had kept his mouth shut.

His eyes were struggling to focus and his mind was a blur of voices and images. He fought against his desire to sleep this much alcohol always made him so, he assumed it would make anyone so. He felt disgusting and yet completely content all at once and he wondered how violently his body would punish him in the morning. The aching head he could deal with the likely vomiting maybe not so. One more drink couldn't hurt.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" That beautiful voice...


End file.
